Scarlet Blossoms
by PrincessT123
Summary: And as the scarlet drops fell to the ground and encrusted the petals in a thick glaze, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and gently pulled her to him. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, which were only wiped away by Sasuke's gentle hand.


Scarlet Blossoms

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does _

**Hey, so this one is for Soulmate of Silence. I LOVE YOU! I hope you all enjoy this-I always thought Sasuke and Sakura made a good couple but… Rou sorta got me hooked on SasuNaru. : p Well, here it goes. **

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino all sat around in a circle, eating their lunch. It was spring time, Sakura's favorite time of the year, so the school had let them eat outside for once. Ino had remembered to bring a blanket for them to sit on so they could have their own little picnic beneath the blossoming Sakura trees.

"So," Ino started, "Guess what happened last night." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't know Ino-pig, since you said you were too busy to hang out yesterday." Ino just scoffed at Sakura's remark. "What?" Hinata inquired as to stop the fight before it started. "Well," Ino said with a smile, happy someone was taking interest in her news, "I was working the flower shop, and let me tell you, it was extremely busy." She sent Sakura a sarcastic smile and then continued.

"Then, as my shift was just about to end, this really cute guy came into the store. He started to flirt with me and then had asked me out on a date. I was just about to reject him when, out of nowhere, Shikamaru appeared and started to go off on him." Hinata's eyes widened and Tenten yelled "boo-yah" with her mouth full. Ino nodded knowingly. "Yeah, and then, Shikamaru started to pound on him. So, the guy finally managed to get away and Shikamaru bought a rose and slipped it into my hair." She smiled as a blush dusted her cheeks. "That's too sweet." Hinata said. "So, did he ask you out?" Sakura chimed in. Ino nodded and said "Yup, we're going out for dinner tonight. He said he's taking me to a really fancy hotel."

"Wow, so much for lazy bum." Tenten said just before chugging down some soda. "Doesn't that hurt your throat?" Hinata asked in awe. She shook her head proudly. "Naw, you get used to it when you have three older brothers that are always daring you to do stuff like this." Ino grimaced at her in disgust and then dusted her jeans off, rising from the ground and saluting them. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked, squinting up at Ino as the sunlight beat down on her. Ino shrugged. "Shikamaru told me to meet him in the Gym once I've finished my lunch." She responded with a sly smile.

Tenten and Sakura shared a look before saying, "Ooh," in synch. Hinata blushed and looked down at her large pickle she had been munching on. "So, Hinata," Sakura started. Hinata looked up with peculiar eyes. "I heard Kiba asked _you_ out last night as well." Tenten's eyes widened and she turned to Hinata in astonishment. "Details," she commanded. Hinata shrugged as a blush crept onto her face. "He told me about his feelings for me and, well, I…" Hinata let her sentence trail off. Tenten and Sakura shared a look before going back to their lunches.

Suddenly, three shadows reigned over the three girls. They all looked up simultaneously and an exasperated sigh escaped Tenten's lips. "What do _you _want?" She inquired with revulsion. Naruto smiled sheepishly down at her and said, "Hey, you remember our science project, right?" Tenten rolled her eyes, stuffing some Doritos in her mouth. "How could I forget? I had to spend seven hours with _you_." Naruto nodded and then scratched at the back of his head. Tenten looked up slowly. "Why?" she inquired with a glare. Naruto shrugged as beads of sweat started to pool at the top of his forehead. "Well, Lee had dared me to wrestle him so, in order to put him in his place, I agreed. So, we were wrestling in the Gym and he did this really cool thing where he went into the air and-"

"Get to the point." She said in a menacing voice, cutting him clear off. Naruto nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "We sort of destroyed the project." Tenten's eyes blazed in fury and her teeth ground together. "You what?" she inquired while rising to her feet, her fists clenched. "Here we go again." Sakura muttered with a shake of her head, turning back to her tuna sandwich. Then, as Sakura had anticipated, Tenten chased Naruto o the Gym where she pounded his face in and bitched him out.

Hinata and Sakura sweat dropped. "Forget me?" Someone said form behind Hinata. She froze and then looked up with an innocent smile gracing her features. Kiba smiled down at her warmly before pulling her into an embrace and taking a seat next to her. "Pickle," Hinata offered, shoving the pickle into Kiba's hands. Kiba quirked his lips to the side and said, "No thanks." Hinata nodded and munched on her pickle again. Sasuke sighed and took a seat across from Sakura. Sakura looked down with a blush. 'What am I doing eating tuna? My breath probably stinks now. How am I supposed to talk to Sasuke with fish breath?' Sakura thought while eying her sandwich. With a sigh, she set it down and reached for her water.

"Hey guys," Someone said, prancing over. The group looked up and sweat dropped as Karin settled in next to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, guess what I brought you." She reached into her bag and took out a plastic container. With a smile, she opened it and exclaimed, "I brought you natto!" Sasuke's mood visibly dulled and his eyes lost its shine. Sakura rolled her eyes and took out a container full of cherry tomatoes. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Karin asked, picking up on Sasuke's bad vibe. He shoved the container as far away from him as possible and scoffed at it. "Sasuke hates natto," Sakura commented from her little corner on the blanket. "Oh, Sakura," Karin said with a smirk, "I didn't even notice you there." Then she turned to Sasuke with an innocent look on her face. "Did you Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at Sakura, his eyes immediately darting to the container of cherry tomatoes in her hands. He watched as she plopped on into her mouth and then licked his lips. Karin crossed her arms, her brows furrowing as she pouted. "Sasuke, are you listening?" He just ignored her and watched as Sakura ate her tomatoes. Karin followed his gaze to Sakura and then snorted. "Stop being such a pig, Sakura. Can't you see that Sasuke's disgusted at how you're stuffing your face?" Sakura stopped eating and blushed, setting the container down and looking at her lap in shame.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "And another thing," Karin said, "If you want a bigger chest, that smelly food isn't going to help." Then, she puffed out her won flat chest and smirked. Sasuke had had it. "Karin," He growled. But before he could get anything else out, Karin was sent flying into a neighboring Sakura tree. Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to Sakura who was standing there, cracking her knuckles, her eyes down cast. "Speak for yourself." She muttered forebodingly. Karin shuddered and looked around for an escape but saw none. Sakura stepped forward, trapping her prey.

Sakura petals fell to the ground after being disturbed by Karin's fall. Sakura stepped right in front of Karin and began to punch her face in. And as the scarlet drops fell to the ground and encrusted the petals in a thick glaze, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and gently pulled her to him. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, which were only wiped away by Sasuke's rough yet gentle hand.

Then, he leaned forward and whispered, "I think you're the most perfect girl in this damned world." Sakura's stomach lurched at his soft spoken words. Karin grimaced in disgust as she carefully stood up and limped back to the building for the nurse. Sakura leaned into him and then smiled. "Of course you'd say something like that." She said with a laugh. Sasuke mirrored her expression with a smile and then turned her in his arms so they were facing each other.

"So," he said in a husky voice that sent chills down Sakura's spine, "Is that tomato juice on the edge of your lip?" And before Sakura could reply, or even blush, Sasuke bent down and kissed her. Her eyes widened and a blush dusted her cheeks and then bridge of her nose. With a feeling of reassurance, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

"Wow," Kiba said as he grabbed the pickle from Hinata's hands and slowly started to take a bite out of it, his eyes glued onto Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata nodded, her eyes fixated on them as well. She brought her hand up to her mouth, intending to take a bite out of her pickle, but instead biting her hand. She looked down in alarm and then turned to Kiba who was munching on her pickle, still watching the couple. Hinata glowered at him and grabbed the pickle out of his hands. Kiba turned to her in disbelief before being pushed down to the ground and Hinata's lips laying on his gently.

Sakura and Sasuke parted from their kiss and panted. They looked over at Hinata and Kiba who were now laying on the ground, kissing, the pickle forgotten in the grass. They turned to each other and then shrugged, Sasuke pushing Sakura up against the tree and then kissing her again. And as the two couples kissed under the orchard of pink petals, a rabbit hopped over and began to munch on the forgotten pickle. "Naruto, Lee, get back here." Tenten yelled in the distance as the two boys sprinted through the field of petals. Love is like a roller coaster, once you've completed the ride, you want to go again.

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked that. It was just a oneshot made for Soulmate of silence to satisfy her hunger for bashing Karin and making Sasuke and Sakura fall in love. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Have a great rest of your summer day :) **


End file.
